The present invention relates to devices and method of purifying of liquid hydrocarbons (oil, hydrocarbon gas condensate, gasoline, kerosene, diesel fuel, liquid propane-butane fractions) from low-fraction emulsified water and mechanical admixtures, and can be used in oil and gas excavation industry on the wells, in oil excavation, petrochemical, and gas processing industries.
A cartridge filter which is self purifying is disclosed for example in an Inventor""s Certificate of the USSR No. 886,940. It is used for purifying of natural and recirculating waters. The filter includes a housing with pipes for introducing and withdrawing of liquids, filtering cartridges, brushes, a drive for brush rotation and a pipe for withdrawable impurities. This filter has disadvantage that it does not provide purification of liquid simultaneously by all filtering cartridges, since periodically one of the filtering cartridges is turned off for cleaning.
Another filter for liquid cleaning is disclosed in the Inventor""s Certificate of the USSR 1,318,528. This filter includes a housing, a cover with inlet and outlet openings, a filtering element mounted in a central part of the cover and a magnetic trap. In order to increase efficiency of purification and increase service life, the magnetic trap is formed as a permanent ring-shaped magnet, which is installed on ends of pole elements in form of disks from magneto-soft material. The disadvantage of the construction of this filter is that the cleaning of the magnetic trap is not provided. Also, the construction of the filter is very metal consuming.
Another magnetic filtering for purifying of liquids is disclosed in the Inventor""s Certificate of the USSR 891,120. . This filter is designed for liquid cooling of large electrical machines and includes a housing, a pipe for introducing and withdrawal of liquid, a magnetic guide with openings and a magnetizing coil. The main disadvantage of the construction of this filter is that, a constant purification of the liquid is not provided, since for its cleaning from impurities by a reverse washing, it is necessary to stop the filtration. Moreover, on the surface of the magnet xe2x80x9cbrushesxe2x80x9d for mechanical admixtures are formed, which are partially washed by a liquid flow and are caught in the system with a clean liquid.
Another filter-separator which is the closes to the solution disclosed in the present application is the one which is disclosed in xe2x80x9cpurification of working liquid in hydraulic drives of power toolsxe2x80x9d, M. Machine Building 1976, page 247, FIG. 140. This filter separator has a housing with pipes for introduction and withdrawal of oil, a filtering element, and immovable magnetic screen which is formed by magnetic rods. The dirty working liquid is introduced through the inlet pipe into the housing of the filter-separator, where it is obtained by a magnetic screen and then by a filtering element. The ferromagnetic particles are attracted by the screen and deposited on it, while non magnetic particles are caught by the filtering element. However, since the magnetic screen is immovable, the magnetic rods are covered with ferromagnetic particles, and the surface of the filtering element is clogged by non magnetic particles. It considerably reduces an intra-regenerating period of the filter-separator.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a filter separator which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
More particularly it is an object of the present invention to provide a filter separator in which a quality of purification of liquid hydrocarbons in increased, growing of ferromagnetic particles on the magnetic rods and clogging of the filtering element are reduced.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, a filter-separator is proposed which has a housing with inlet and outlet pipes and a filtering element located in it and provided with a magnetic stream, wherein the magnetic stream is formed so that it can rotate around a filtering element and is schematically connected with a rotary drive arranged in an upper part of the housing, while the magnetic screen is formed from screw-shaped rods which have different angle of inclination to an axis of the filter pack, on which magnetic elements are fixedly arranged. Various attachments such as brushes, scrappers, etc. are arranged at the side of the filtering element on the screw-shaped rods.
The screw-shaped rods can have different cross-sections such as for example circular, square linear, semi-circular, etc.
A second filter pack is arranged coaxially inside the first filter pack, and an annular cavity between the filter packs is separated by a cylinder. In the upper part the cylinder has a whirling element and separates the cavity within the filter packs, while the lower part of the cylinder is open.
In order to prevent entrainment of water into liquid hydrocarbons with 100% guarantee, an inter-phase float with conical valves is arranged inside the inner filter pack on plungers in upper and lower portions.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments with read in connection with the accompanying drawings.